Drowning In My Tears
by blackwhitewings
Summary: The golden trio are in their last year of Hogwarts, and Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have become head girl and boy. What happens when something so drastic happens that causes the golden trio to break up? Who is there to comfort Hermione? Rated M for
1. Reminiscing

Hey hey! This is my first fanfic, and I hope you will like it. I would appreciate suggestions and criticisms, but no flames. I hope you will R & R! 

Summary: The golden trio are in their last year of Hogwarts, and Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have become head girl and boy. What happens when something so drastic happens that causes the golden trio to break up? Who is there to comfort Hermione? Rated M for scenes coming up. R & R please.

Drowning in My Tears 

Disclaimer: I own no one in Harry Potter, sadly. They belong to the lovely J K Rowling. Anyone you do not recognize belongs to me. Well no duh.

Chapter 1: Reminiscing

_Good morning day  
__Sorry I'm not there  
__All my favorite friends  
__Vanished in the air  
__Time to fly  
__You can't even run  
__Once I have the world  
__Now I've got no one  
__If I needed someone to control me  
__If I needed someone to hold me down  
__I would change my direction  
__And save myself before I  
__If I needed someone to control me  
__If I needed someone to push me around  
__I would change my direction  
__And save myself before I  
__Drown  
__Drown  
__Good morning day  
__Sorry you're not here  
__All those times we before  
__Never this so clear  
__Time to walk  
__You can't even run  
__Once I have this world  
__Now I've lost it all  
__If I needed someone to control me  
__If I needed someone to hold me down  
__I would change my direction  
__and save myself before I  
__If I needed someone to control me  
__If I needed someone to push me around  
__I would change my direction  
__and save myself before I_

Drown 

Draco Malfoy sat in the Heads compartment as he listened to Three Days Grace. The melancholy music said exactly what he was feeling right now.

His mother had been killed by his father over summer break. The one parent that had loved him had been killed. He had endured his father's punishments as best as he could.

Draco gazed at his once pale and perfect skin. Now it was covered with scars and bruises. When he had gone home this summer his father seemed insane.

He tried to avoid him as much as possible, but Lucius wouldn't leave alone.

"No! Father! I promise I won't do it again. Please don't hurt me."

"_Shut the fuck up. I can't believe I actually considered you as my son at some point in my life."_

"_I'm sorry father! Please stop!"_

_Lucius gazed up at him with a maniacal look in his eye._

"_CRUCIO!"_

He had covered all his scars with concealment charms, but the pain was still there. He still had dreams of that night.

"_No! Lucius please stop! Please! He's our son."_

"_He's a worthless piece of shit that deserves to die! How dare he back talk me!"_

"_No! Lucius!"_

"_Get out of my way woman!"_

"_NO! Lucius! He's our son. You can't do this to him! To me!"_

"_SHUT UP WOMAN!"_

"_But-"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"_NO! MOTHER"_

"_Shut up boy! She was useless anyway. I will kill anyone that stands in my way."_

"_Even the people that had loved you father? You killed your wife."_

"_She was in my way. She should know not to get in the way when I'm punishing you."_

"_Father. I…I… can't believe it. You loved her."_

"_I never did love her. Sure, I did lust for her, but she no longer had any use. My only purpose is to serve the dark lord.. Now, where were we. CRUCIO!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Draco closed his eyes as he remembered the pain. His mother was dead. It was the only thing that kept him going. Now that she was dead, he felt like an empty shell.

He took out a knife from his trunk.

If I killed myself right now, no one would care. There's no one left that cares about me anyway. It would be so easy and quick. 

Just as he was about to plunge the knife into him, the compartment door opened.

Okay, it was very short, but it was the first chapter. I need to know if people like it so far or not. I will update in a few days even if no one reviews so people can read more into the story. R & R!


	2. The Lion and the Snake

Summary: The golden trio are in their last year of Hogwarts, and Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have become head girl and boy. What happens when something so drastic happens that causes the golden trio to break up? Who is there to comfort Hermione? Rated M for scenes coming up. R & R please.

Drowning in My Tears 

Disclaimer: I think that everyone knows that I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 2: The Lion and the Snake

Hermione looked up as she walked into the Heads compartment.

"Malfoy! What are you doing with that knife!"

He looked up and sneered at her with his cold, empty eyes. Hermione shivered as she looked at them.

"None of your fucking business mudblood. Now, either leave or sit down and shut up."

Hermione still stared at the knife with an apprehensive look on her eyes.

Draco sneered at her as she watched him. He put up the knife and looked her up and down.

Hermione had definatley grown a lot over the summer. Her hair was no longer frizzy and light brown. It was now straight and dyed a very dark brown, almost close to black. She had grown a lot physically over the summer too. Her body had the right curves in all the right places.

_Damn! How did Granger manage to transform herself so much?_

Draco smirked at her before returning to his music.

Hermione sat down and looked at Malfoy with confusion.

_Why would her want to take his own life? From what I know he is perfectly happy._

As she sat there she couldn't help but take a good look at Draco. Her eyes swept up and down his firm, lean body right up to his face. His soft silver blond hair fell in front of his cloudy silver eyes as he stared off into space.

_I always thought that Malfoy's eyes were beautiful. Any girl could get lost in them. Even I could._

She blushed as she was thinking this. Shaking her head, she tried to get thoughts of him out of her mind. As she was just about to say something to him, Professor McGonagall walked in to the compartment.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger."

Hermione said hello politely as Draco just nodded to show he was listening.

"First of all, I am pleased to congradulate you on getting head boy and girl. This year will be very stressful for you because of your NEWTS. I hope both of you can keep up with your head duties and still have plenty of time for your schoolwork."

Hermione and Draco just nodded at her to show they understood.

"Now, let's talk about the important matters. This year we will have a Christmas Ball, like usual. You two will arrange everything. It will only be for fourth years and above. First, second, and third years will have a fun fair on the Hogwarts grounds instead. I will leave you two here to talk things over. I have other important things to do."

Professor McGonagall the compartment quickly. Draco and Hermione sat there for a while just staring at each other. Hermione finally spoke up.

"Look, Malfoy, we are going to be spending a lot of time together this year, so how about we make a truce?"

"What do you mean Granger?"

"You will be polite to me, and I will be polite to you. Also, you have to stop calling me mudblood."

Draco looked at Hermione apprehensively.

"Ok, I guess."

Hermione smiled at him and got up. She started to walk away from the compartment, but stopped and glanced one more time at Draco. Then she left and closed the door quietly behind her.

Hermione walked slowly away from the Head compartment wondering why Draco Malfoy just agreed to something she had said. She pondered on it while she was walking and almost walked into someone.

"Whoa Hermione, careful there."

Hermione looked up and saw Harry standing in front of her.

Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something and didn't notice where I was walking."

"Well, you better put your thinking on hold because we're almost at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall told me to tell you that you and the other prefects need to help the first years find their way to the lake."

Hermione nodded and left. She began to walk around to look for the prefects. She found them all sitting in the Prefect's compartment, apparently waiting for her. Draco was sitting by Blaise and talking to him about something.

She looked around at all the faces in the compartment. Ginny and Ron Weasly were the Gryffindor prefects. Padma Patil and Terry Boot were the Ravenclaw prefects. The Hufflepuff prefects were Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchley. The Slytherin prefects were Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

"Ahem."

All conversations stopped and everyone turned toward Hermione.

"I have been informed by Professor McGonagall that we are supposed to help the lower years by leading them into the castle. The Head Boy and I will escort the first years to the lake."

Everyone scrambled out of their seats and in a minute only she and Draco were left in the compartment. Without a word, they left and found the first years.

As Hermione looked at the first years, she realized that they were really short.

_Is it just me or are the first years getting smaller and smaller every year?_

Draco pushed past Hermione and started directing the first years.

"Alright midgets, follow me."

"Malfoy! You cannot call them midgets."

Malfoy glared at her, but didn't say anything.

Hermione could feel the anger rise up in her, but all she did was follow Malfoy. Unfortunately, being in 7th year meant she had to ride across the lake for a second time during her 7 years in Hogwarts. Today, it looked like the sky was about to pour out rain any minute.

_Let's just hope that it doesn't start raining or we'll all be soaked as hell._

Hermione looked at the gloomy sky. She walked over to Hagrid and the boats and sighed.

"'Ello 'Ermione! 'Ow are you doin'?"

"I'm doing great Hagrid."

"Well that's wonderful. Firs' years in the boats!"

Hermione begrudgingly climbed into a boat as she felt the rain begin to come down. In just a few minutes, it was pouring.

_This is so not a great start to my last year of Hogwarts._

They approached the castle and the first years all held their breathes at what would await them in the enormous building before them.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall next to Ron and watched the doors where the first years were supposed to come in.

The doors opened, and in walked very soaked first years with Hermione and Draco. Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor Table and sat down between Ron and Harry.

"Bloody hell Hermione! You're soaking wet!"

Hermione gave Ron an annoyed look.

"Well thanks for stating the obvious Ronald."

Harry smiled at Hermione.

"Well, we all know that Ron here isn't the smartest person, so we have to give him some credit for at least noticing that you're wet."

Ron scowled at Harry and tried to punch him. Hermione sighed at their childish antics, as she watched Dumbledore begin to give his speech.

"Welcome first years, and welcome back everyone else to another great year at Hogwarts! I hope that this year will be a great one indeed. Some announcements must be made before you all can eat. This year we will be having a Christmas Ball, and a talent competition, as well as…"

Dumbledore stopped talking because of all the murmurs that could be heard around the hall. Everyone seemed to be very exited about the talent competition. As the crowd settled down, he continued. Hermione already knew about the Christmas ball, but had heard nothing about the talent competition.

Maybe Professor McGonagall forgot to tell us.

"As I was saying, a talent competition, as well as a graduation party for the seventh years. The Christmas Ball will only be for fourth years an up. The first through third years will have a fun fair. Furthermore information will be given to the heads and prefects later. Now, it is time to eat!"

As Dumbledore finished, food began to appear on the plates, and the hall began to fill with noises of people talking and eating. Hermione watched as Harry and Ron shoveled food down their throats. She herself had no appetite today, so she just ate some bread.

As everyone finished eating, Dumbledore got up to make another announcement.

"Prefects, lead your house's first years to their respective common rooms, and come back to the Great Hall. Heads stay here. I must speak with you all."

Hermione sat at her seat until everyone was out of the Great Hall, and got up to go stand by Dumbledore. Draco was still sitting at the Slytherin table, looking out of it.

_I wonder why he is so different this year? Usually he would be talking loudly to his friends._

Before Hermione could think about this anymore, the prefects began coming back one by one. When everyone was back in the Great Hall, Dumbledore began to talk.

"As I was saying before the feast, this year the Prefects and the Heads will be helping in the arrangements for the talent competition and the Christmas Ball. When it gets closer to the time of those events, you will be given information about what to do. Now, getting on the a more important thing, the Prefects and Heads will now be sharing a common room. From the common room, there will be doors leading to each of your individual rooms. In your rooms, there will be portraits of each of the founders of Hogwarts, and through the portraits is a passageway that leads to the respective common room. Now I will lead you all there. Please follow me."

Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Ron, Padma, Terry, Hannah, Justin, Blaise, and Pansy followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall.

As they walked, Ron ran to catch up with Hermiones.

"Oi, Herms, what do you think the rooms will look like?"

"I don't know Ron, but knowing Hogwarts, I think it will be beautiful."

They stopped in front of a picture of the forbidden forest. I was misty and dark. There was a centaur standing in the center of the picture. Dumbledore turned around a started to explain.

"This is Phiones. He is the watcher of your common room. You must give him a password to enter. The password is 'mystic myriad'. You may now go in."

They all looked inside as the door swung open. Hermione, along with everyone expect for Draco, Blaise, and Pansy, gasped at the wonderful sight before their eyes.

Their common room was humongous. It was shaped in a circle. In the center, there were four couches with their own house colors on each one. There were 6 foot windows along the wall behind the couches, facing the lake. In front of the couches was a gigantic fireplace.

Along the other walls, there were books, rows and rows of books that made Hermione's jaw drop. In the bookshelves there were doors. On top of the doors it said, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. There were two doors on each side of the room. There was a door beside the fireplace that said Heads. There was another door on the other side of the fireplace.

Dumbledore allowed everyone time to gape at the room before talking again.

"Through each of the doors there is a short hallway that leads to two more doors. Those doors lead to your rooms. I shall leave you here to get settled. Oh, one more thing, you will be handing out schedules tomorrow. I shall leave them here. Good night."

Everyone said good night as they walked away to their rooms.

Hermione and Draco went to the doorway beside the fireplace, and entered silently. As they walked for a few seconds, they saw their rooms. On the doors were their names.

"Great, I have to be in a room across a mud… muggleborn."

Hermione looked at him with no expression on her face.

_He actually remembered our conversation earlier._

"Well, your just going to have to endure it this year."

With this said, Hermione went into her room, and slammed the door shut. She glanced around her room, and realized that it was just as beautiful as the common room was. Her bed was king sized, with red and gold sheets and pillows. She had gold drapes hanging on the sides of her bed, and the rest of her room was decorated with various red and gold things. Also, as Dumbledore had told her, there were the portraits of the founders of Hogwarts. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw smiled at her. Salazar Slytherin just sneered.

There was a desk near the window, and a small bookshelf. There were two other doors in her room. She opened one, and her jaw dropped. It was a closet, and it was bigger than her room at home. When she was done gaping at the closet, she opened the other door.

Through this door was a magnificent bathroom that had white counters, a gigantic mirror, a shower, a hot tub the size of two Hermiones, and a toilet. Fluffy white towels littered the bathroom, and a bathrobe hung by the shower. Hermione decided to take a shower and go to sleep.

_I'll need lots of sleep for tomorrow._

Meanwhile

Draco also went into his room. It was the same as Hermiones, except with green a silver colors. He decided that he would take a shower in the morning, and went straight to bed.

So? What do you think? Over 2,000 words. I suddenly got the idea for a talent competition, and it'll make the story longer. Hope you guys like it. Good for a second chapter, if I do say so myself. Please R & R!


	3. My Savior

Summary: The golden trio are in their last year of Hogwarts, and Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have become head girl and boy. What happens when something so drastic happens that causes the golden trio to break up? Who is there to comfort Hermione? Rated M for scenes coming up. R & R please.

Drowning in My Tears 

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would cry tears of happiness.

Chapter 3: My Savior

Hermione woke up the next day with the bright warm sun shining on her face. She smiled as she rolled slowly out of bed. She looked at her clock, and realized that she had 10 minutes to get ready before breakfast started.

Draco woke up to his dark room with his curtains drawn, and he could hear Hermione getting ready in her room. He got up and decided that her would take a shower. He peeled his clothes off and went to his bathroom.

He glanced in his mirror and took off the concealment charms that he had placed on himself. Scars and bruises littered his whole body and Draco grimaced as he remembered how he got some of them.

"_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN BOY?"_

"_I…I just went for a walk father."_

"_You didn't ask me if you could leave or not! What if something happened to you? You should be lucky that the lord has chosen you to be his successor. Any of the others would die for that position."_

"_I don't want to be a death eater! I don't want to kill people, even if they aren't purebloods!"_

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY BOY! YOU DARE QUESTION MY WORDS? CRUCIO!"_

"_AHHHHHHHH! Father! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"_

"_SHUT UP BOY! YOU DESERVE THIS. TAKE IT LIKE A MALFOY WOULD!"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Draco's eyes were clouded over as he remembered what had happened. His father tortured his so much that he didn't have the strength to move. The house elves had to move him back to his room.

He climbed into his shower and wondered if he would ever be freed from this world of hell. No one like him. His "friends" had abandoned him because a new king of slytherin had appeared. Theodore Nott had apparently talked all of the Slytherins into following his leadership, not that Draco cared.

_This year is gonna be hell for me. I don't need shit from any of those people._

When he finished showering, he put on his school robes. Thankfully, they covered up his whole body, so none of his scars showed. He went out into the common room and saw everyone either sitting around or exploring. He also noticed that Hermione was the only one that wasn't there.

While Draco was taking his shower, Hermione was getting dressed. She put on her school uniform and robes, and then began doing her hair. She had tamed it, and now it was dark brown, and in shiny, silky, waves. Her hair reached her butt, and she was proud of it.

She decided today that she would let it down, and went on to do her makeup. She put on a light creamy brown eyeshadow, mascara, and black eyeliner. Hermione didn't like to wear too much makeup because it made her look fake.

When she was done, she went to the common room and saw that everyone was there. She looked to the left and saw Ginny looking through a door.

"Hey Gin."

"Hey Herms. Wow look at this."

"What's in there?"

Hermione walked over to the door and looked inside. Her eyes grew wide as she scanned the room. Inside was a gigantic swimming pool. Along the walls were changing rooms and a bathroom. Everyone else got interested and began to walk over.

When they all walked inside, there reactions were about the same as Hermione's. Draco was the last one to walk in, and he didn't seem excited at all.

"This is nothing. My swimming pool at home is two times this size."

Hermione scowled at him.

"Well Malfoy, not all of us are as rich as you. We don't go running to daddy for money every single time we need something."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN! I hate my father!"

With that, he left and slammed the common room door behind him.

Terry looked at the place where Draco was standing.

"Wonder what's wrong with him."

Everyone looked around and mumbled a "I dunno". Then they all left for the Great Hall to eat breakfast. When they got there, they each went to their respective tables and passed out the schedules that they received last night. When Harry saw them, his face brightened immediately and he came over to give Hermione a hug.

"Woah Harry. What's with the hug?"

"Well, Hermione, have you realized that you, Ron, and Ginny are all in a different common room this year? I won't be able to see you as much."

"Oh! Harry, how inconsiderate of me! You can come to out common room as much as you want. I'll show you were it is later. The password is 'mystic myriad'."

Ron and Ginny came up behind them. Suddenly, Ron started laughing. Harry looked at him in confusion.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I can just imagine you getting lost trying to find our common room, and screaming 'mystic myriad' and praying that a door will open."

Ginny and Hermione stifled laughs.

"Oh shut up Ron."

Harry walked away to where he was sitting before, and Hermione, Ginny, and Ron followed.

As they looked over their schedule, Ron spat out his food and it sprayed all over Harry.

"OI! Ron! What's with you?"

Ron looked at Harry and gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry mate, but it's just that I realized that you have potions first this morning."

As Harry finished cleaning himself off, he gave Ron and incredulous look.

"You're kidding me! I have to go see that slimy git right after I eat?"

"Well, Mr. Potter, I suppose you do."

Harry froze as he slowly looked behind him. Snape was standing right behind him with a sneer on his face.

"Err, sorry Professor."

"Well, Mr. Potter, already badmouthing me on the first day of school? 20 points from Gryffindor for being rude to a teacher, and another 10 points off for not apologizing sincerely."

"What…"

Harry tried to protest, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Harry, you don't want to lose any more points for Gryffindor do you?"

As Hermione said this, Harry relaxed a bit. Snape smirked and walked away.

"I'll see you in my class… Potter"

Harry pounded the table with his fist.

"I can't stand him, acting like he rules the school. Taking points from Gryffindor for no reason. Who does he think he is?"

Ron stopped shoving food in his mouth for a second.

"You know what, Harry, you're absolutely right! We should do something to him. You know, show him that he can't always rule us like he is."

Hermione glared at the two of them.

"You know guys, I am Head Girl, so I must warn you. If you two try to do anything, then I _will_ have to report you to Dumbledore."

"WHAT? Hermione? C'mon. Would you really do this to us?"

Hermione just looked at Ron with an extremely annoyed look on her face.

"You know what, Ronald? Sometimes I just can't stand the fact that you're SO immature!"

With that, Hermione set off without even saying goodbye.

"Good job Ron. You've managed to make Hermione mad on the first day."

"Oh shut up Harry."

After a few minutes, Harry and Ron also left for classes.

The first class that Hermione had was Arithmancy. She got there a bit early, so she sat down and just stared off into space thinking.

_Maybe I shouldn't have been so tough on Ron. I mean, yes, he is a bit immature sometimes, but I was a tad too harsh. I should go apologize to him later. Maybe I…_

"Good morning class."

Hermione looked up as she saw Professor Vector. She immediately put her thoughts aside and began listening to what he was saying.

"This year you will be working with a partner. Ok, I will now tell you who your partner is. Please move seats according to your partners."

Hermione listened as Professor Vector started listing names. When it got to her name, she listened carefully.

"Hermione Granger and… Draco Malfoy."

Both stared at each other in disbelief.

_What! I have to be partners with HIM all year long? I don't think I'll live to see Christmas._

_Oh great. I have to be partners with bushy haired Granger. It's my dream come true. More like my worst nightmare coming to life._

"Please move now."

As Hermione heard this, she started to go sit by Draco. He didn't seem to care, so she sat down. During the rest of the class, Professor Vector told them what they were going to do for the rest of the semester. When they finally got let out, Hermione walked away as fast as she could.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, and it was already dinnertime. Hermione didn't feel like eating, so she decided to go back to the common room. Little did she know, someone was watching her from the shadows.

Hermione felt a presence as she made her way back to her room, so she started walking a little faster. Suddenly, she bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching…"

Theodore Nott stood in front of her. He smirked as his eyes scanned her body. She shivered under his gaze.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A lonely Gryffindor walking in the corridor. Not too bad looking either."

Hermione fidgeted as she tried to get away.

"Ummm… I should get going."

She tried to get past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Now, now, no need to hurry anywhere. Besides I haven't had any 'fun' in a while, and you're just the person to relieve my stress."

Hermione's eyes opened wide as she realized what he was suggesting.

"Please let me go."

She tugged her arm, but Theodore's grip was very tight.

"Now, wouldn't that ruin my fun."

He leaned in and started to kiss her neck. He pulled Hermione's bag off her shoulder and pushed her against a wall. She tried to scream, but Nott used a silencing charm to keep her quiet. Hermione was frozen with fear. He leaned in closer to her ear.

"Don't worry. I'll be… gentle."

Tears started rolling down Hermione's face as he slowly started taking off her school robes. As they slid to her feet, he began unbuttoning her shirt. He started kissing her chest, and Hermione was too scared to do anything.

Suddenly, Nott was pulled off Hermione and thrown against a wall. She collapsed on the floor and her hair covered her face as she began to cry even harder. Her tears littered the floor.

_H….h…how could this happen? I…I…I was almost raped. I…I was so helpless. What would have happened to me?_

A shadow fell on Hermione, and she looked up with fear. Draco Malfoy stood in front of her with an almost concerned look on his face. He spoke to her gently.

"Are you ok?"

Hermione sobbed as she spoke.

"I…I think so. Wh…What happened to him?"

"I knocked him out and stuffed him in a broom closet."

Hermione stood up only to almost fall down again. Draco grabbed her arm and supported her. Finally, Hermione broke down. She started crying so hard that Draco had to half carry her back to the common room while levitating her bag.

When they got there, he said the password and took her to her room and sat her down on her bed. Hermione was still crying.

"Why…Why did this happen to me? What did I ever do? I can't believe I was almost raped. How can I face him now. I'll break down every time I see him. Why am I such a coward. I didn't do anything to stop him. Gryffindors are supposed to be brave. Why didn't I do anything?"

Hermione was going hysterical, and Draco came and put his arm around Hermione.

"Shhhh, it's ok. You were just scared. It has nothing to do with your bravery. Why don't you sleep. Everything will seem better in the morning."

He took off her shoes and tucked her in. When he was about to leave, Hermione started crying softly.

"Please. Stay with me. I…I don't feel secure. Please. Just for tonight."

Draco sighed, but obliged. He went back to her bed, took off his own shoes, and climbed in. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco, and after awhile, fell asleep. As he lied there, he noticed that she smelled faintly like raspberries. It was a very intoxicating smell. In fact, he was very content lying there with Hermione.

_Wait, what am I saying. I'm only doing this once. It's a one time thing. This will never happen again. Sigh, what have I gotten myself into._

Well folks, that's the end of chapter 3. It took me a few days to write because I had to do my summer homework for school. Also, there was a humongous thunderstorm in Atlanta that destroyed out telephone line, tv line, and internet line, so i had to go to my friend's house just to get Chapter 2 up! Well, now it's fixed. Happy end of summer! R &R!

Thanks to c-brunette, Shelby Cobra Queen, breezie, and Mrs. Querida 4 eva for reviewing. I hope you'll all be my faithful reviewers and that you'll support me if i get writer's block. :)


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Wow, for three chapters I have not realized that I spelled the title wrong. I hope you all realized that is it Drowning in my Tears, not drowing. Lol stupid me, well continue to the next chapter.


	5. My Tears, My Sorrow, My Pain

Summary: The golden trio are in their last year of Hogwarts, and Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have become head girl and boy. What happens when something so drastic happens that causes the golden trio to break up? Who is there to comfort Hermione? Rated M for scenes coming up. R & R please.

Drowning in My Tears 

Disclaimer: What I would do to own Harry Potter, but since I don't, it's just too bad for me.

Chapter 4: My Tears, My Sorrow, My Rain

Hermione woke up the next morning with her arms wrapped around someone. She almost screamed out, but then remembered the events of last night. She blushed when she finally realized that she was hugging Draco.

She carefully got up without disturbing him, and went to go take a shower.

_I hope he wasn't freaked out by me last night. I really did need someone with me._

Draco woke up to the sounds of a shower, and remembered that he was in Hermione's room.

_Shit. I meant to leave once she fell asleep, but I guess I fell asleep too._

He got up and left to go to his room and get ready. When Hermione got out of the shower, she looked around and noticed Draco was gone.

_Well, I guess this is for the best. I sort of feel awkward now._

She finished getting ready, and left her room. The moment she stepped out, Draco stepped out of his room too. They looked at each other before they started speaking.

"I…"

They said this at the same time, and Hermione blushed.

"I…I hope you realized that last night didn't mean anything. I mean, I just wanted someone to be with me. I really did feel helpless. I'm sorry if I made you feel weird."

Hermione said this very quickly and Draco could barely understand. He looked at her and half-smiled.

"It's fine. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks."

Draco turned around and started to go towards the commen room when Hermione called out to him.

"Draco!"

He stopped and turned around slowly.

"I hope you know that I hope we really can be friends. Not just a truce, but actual friends that can talk to each other."

For the first time, Draco's face lit up when he heard Hermione say those words. But then, his face fell again.

"You wouldn't want to get to know someone like me, Granger. My life is too messed up."

Hermione walked over to him and smiled.

"Well, we never know if we don't try."

She smiled once again and turned to leave.

"Oh yes, one more thing, please call me Hermione."

As she went into the common room, Draco stood still watching the spot that she was once standing in. For, once in his life, he was actually a tiny bit happy. There was really someone that wanted to be friends with him. After standing there for a minute, he left for breakfast.

In the Great Hall, Hermione sat down between next to Harry and across from Ron. Ron looked up and gave her a lopsided smile.

"Oi, Hermione, where were you last night at dinner?"

"Oh…I went back to the common room because I wasn't hungry."

"But…I was in the common room all night and I didn't see you."

At Ron's words, Hermione blushed.

"Well, I was in my room reading."

Ron looked sceptical, but didn't say anything else. They ate breakfast and went to classes. Soon, it was time for dinner. When they were all eating, Harry suddenly stood up and made it spill on Hermione.

"Harry!"

She performed a cleaning spell on her robes.

"Sorry Herms, but read this."

Harry gave Hermione a copy of the Daily Prophet. There was a large picture of a man with sleek blond hair and a pointed, pale face. Hermione began scanning the front page.

**_Lucius Malfoy Caught and Sentenced to Death_**

_Known death eater Lucius Malfoy was caught two nights ago torturing two wizards for information. Ministry wizards detained him and took him to Azkaban. On the way to Azkaban, the two Ministry officials were killed by Malfoy who had somehow attained a wand. He then proceeded to escape, only to be stopped by dementors. His hearing was held the next day, and there was sufficient evidence to sentence him to death. His date of death will be decided later. As for now, he is staying in Azkaban under the watch of many dementors._

Hermione gasped when she finally finished reading it.

"So Malfoy was finally caught? I guess that's a good thing."

Harry looked at her with disdain in his eyes.

"I think he should have been put to death immediately. That way stupid Malfoy wouldn't strut around the school like he's a king."

"Harry, you shouldn't talk about him that way. You don't really know what he's like."

Harry and Ron stared at Hermione like she had just eaten a hippogriff. Ron started shouting at Hermione in anger.

"Why are you defending the git? What Harry said is completely true. Malfoy deserves to die too."

Hermione stared at Ron in disbelief.

"What are you saying Ron! You don't even know him. For all we know, Draco could be a good person."

She clapped her hand on her mouth as she realized what she had just said. Harry started screaming at Hermione.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HERMIONE! HE'S OUT ENEMY AND YOU'RE CALLING HIM BY HIS FIRST NAME. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? TO US? YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE OUR FRIEND?"

"That doesn't mean I have to agree with everything you say."

"OF COURSE IT DOES, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BEST FRIENDS."

Hermione looked up at him angrily.

"This coming from a person who I tried to warn about his old girlfriend cheating on him but wouldn't even listen to me."

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what she had just said. Harry's eyes clouded over and he started at her with a hurt look on his face.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT UP YOU BITCH!"

At this, Harry slapped Hermione, and then realized what he had done. Hermione teared up at the pain from her face, and the pain of being called a bitch. The whole Great Hall was now staring at them. When she got up and ran out, Harry started to call after her.

"HERMIONE! Wait! I didn't…"

Ron grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Harry, mate, you should just let her have a good cry. She needs some time to herself."

"Damn it! I didn't mean to call her a bitch or slap her. I should apologize later."

Ron just looked at Harry and the empty spot next to him with a sad expression on his face.

Hermione ran through the empty halls crying, and ran out to the lake even though it was raining. She ran by the lake and finally collapsed on a rock next to the lake. Little did she know, a person had come after her. She let out a gasp when she felt someone's robes fall onto her shoulders (she left hers in the great hall). Looking up, she saw Draco once again crouching by her.

"Are you ok, Hermione?"

"Dr…Dr…Draco."

Was what she managed to get out before she started crying into his chest. Draco didn't seem to mind. They just sat out there for a few minutes in each other's arms without speaking. After awhile, the rain stopped and the sun came out, making a beautiful rainbow across the sky. Hermione looked up and began speaking as her tears slowly disapeared.

"You know, I'm really sorry for dragging you into this. I should have dealt with it on my own. I can say that this is the one time that I have truly experienced true pain and sorrow."

Draco looked at her understandingly.

"I know exactly how you feel. My father tortured me all the time no matter how hard I tried to please him. I always wondered if he ever really loved me.

When my mother died, I truly felt empty, like I had nothing to live for anymore, but I went on, because I knew that there were people out in the world that suffer more than me, and I should just accept my life as the way it is.

When I found out that my father was locked up and sentenced to death, my heart truly felt empty. I have no one anymore. But when I saw you get in an argument just because of me, I felt something. Something that I haven't felt in a long time.

I feel as if I have to protect you, because you are one that suffers too. I think I'll accept your offer to become friends."

Hermione smiled at him. She looked at him and realized that she was still wearing his robes. She started to take them off and give them back, but Draco told her too keep them.

That's when Hermione noticed all the scars that were on his arms. She had never seen them before, but decided that she would ask him about them at another time. She looked back at the castle and realized that even with Draco's robes on, she was freezing. Draco seemed to realized how she felt and came closer to her.

"Should we go back to the castle."

Hermione looked at him gratefully. As they walked back to the castle silently, a figure stood in the shadows with a disgusted and furious look in their eyes.

Sorry it took me this long to get a chapter out, but I have had a TON of homework since school started. I managed to write this in my tiny amount of spare time, and I hope you don't mind that it's a bit shorter. I know that Draco seems a bit OOC, but what would you do if you saw a girl almost get raped? But don't worry, he won't always be the nicest person in the world. I am a bit disapointed with my reviews for this story, and I wonder if I should continue, or just stop writing it and work hard in school. But if people want me to continue, I most certainly will.

Thanks to oneamsoundstage, and Dark x Sorrow for reviewing!


End file.
